Autofagia de la Decisión
by Izkandar
Summary: Un destino sin precedentes, una opción nunca considerada se hace realidad en esta linea mundial a la cual Okabe Rintarou a llegado, ¿Podrá tomar en sus manos la responsabilidad que esto conlleva?


Disclaimer: Steins;Gate no es de mi propiedad y esta obra de ficción se hace a modo de homenaje, de ninguna manera se hace lucro de los derechos de esta historia.

Este es un pequeño escrito que se me ocurrió después de ver la película, un dato que realmente nunca se me vino a la mente, ¿qué pasaría si el destino de otro de los personajes estuviese en predicamento? bueno, espero y este pequeño escrito sea del agrado de alguien, eh intentado hacerlo un poco más largo pero supongo que con esto basta... ¡feliz lectura!

* * *

Y heme aquí, de nuevo en un mundo donde nada es correcto, esta vez eh sufrido una pérdida que nunca tuve en cuenta, una línea mundial en la que no se puede hacer cambio alguno, un lugar en donde mi mano derecha no está, aquella persona que me acompaño desde el principio, aquél cómplice de aventuras que siempre estuvo a mi lado, esto no debió ocurrir, nunca, estaba desesperado por salvar a Mayuri, pero jamás pensé en esta consecuencia, debe ser un sueño, esta no es más que un falso escenario, esto no es verdad… me gustaría pensar en ello, pero en realidad, esta es la línea mundial a la que eh llegado.

Frente a un gran ataúd me encontraba, a mi lado, Mayuri usaba mi brazo como soporte, sus ojos rojos y tristes no hacían más que llorar la perdida de nuestro gran amigo. No puedo acertar cómo ha sucedido, pero sin duda es mi culpa. Me es imposible derramar lágrimas, eh visto demasiadas veces morir a Mayuri, tantas que eh perdido la habilidad para expresar mi tristeza, pero no significa que sea incapaz de sentirla.

_Okarin~ no estés triste –_Mayuri intenta reconfortarme con sus palabras, cuando en realidad está más alterada que yo, es imposible no sentir dolor tras esta experiencia, pero es la primera vez que ella lo vive en carne propia.

_Yo lo mate… eh matado a mi mejor amigo –_ Murmuro casi en silencio, es el pensamiento que eh tenido desde que utilicé por última vez esa maldita máquina del tiempo, y el estúpido D-Mail, esas cosas del demonio nunca debieron haber existido, jamás debí concebir esa idea, jamás debió existir Hououin Kyouma, no es más que un heraldo de la muerte…

¿_Okarin? No debes pensar así, es culpa de nadie, no se puede remediar._ – Mayuri no entiende el porqué de mis palabras, ella no es una observadora del mundo después de todo.

_Es mi culpa, yo lo mate, por mi culpa él ya no está aquí… yo lo mate_

_¿Okarin?... ¿!Okarin!?_

_ Todo es mi culpa, esto no debió ocurrir, yo no debería haber existido nunca – _De un momento a otro mi vista cambió su punto focal… No, simplemente desperté de mi letargo, alguien me trajo de vuelta al mundo real, después de estar perdido en mis pensamientos, Mayuri hace lo que muy pocas cosas me ha hecho, me ha atacado con una bofetada.

_…¿Mayuri? –_ Dirijo la mirada hacia ella, sus ojos se fruncen con molestia y me dirige una mirada penetrante.

_Okarin… no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más… Mayushi no puede perder a más personas que quiere, me harías sentir sola… - _Comenzó a derramar lágrimas, fue egoísta de mi parte pensar eso.

_Mayuri… yo… lo siento, en realidad no quise decirlo… _- No puedo dirigirle la mirada, me pesa mantener el contacto visual. En mi pecho siento una ligera presión, es Mayuri recargando su cabeza sobre mí.

_No… yo lo siento por hacerte daño… _- No pude hacer más que responderle rodeándola con mis brazos, sin saber que yo era incapaz de derramar lágrimas, Mayuri lloró por los dos, un largo rato paso mientras expresábamos nuestro pesar.

_Okabe… _- A la distancia podía escuchar la voz de Kurisu – _Lamento la pérdida, todo mundo lo sentimos, es algo que nadie pudo prever. _

_ ¿Podrías repetirme qué fue lo que sucedió? –_ En voz baja hice la petición, Mayuri aún se apoyaba en mí. Aunque aún me costaba realizarlo, ya había escuchado toda la historia.

_Okabe… No te culpes, no es tu responsabilidad… ¿Recuerdas que querías hacer una parrillada? Esa noche Daru iba a una reunión off-line con conocidos de uno de sus foros, tú solamente le avisaste que Feiris iba a estar presente, fue la carnada perfecta para atraerlo, pero nadie podría predecir que al volver al laboratorio… él… fuese atropellado por un conductor ebrio…_

Me quedé atónito por un momento, después recordé – ¿_Y Suzuha? ¿Dónde se encuentra ella?_

_ …¿Suzuha?... ¿Quién es ella? – _Mi cuerpo se fue hacia atrás sin ordenárselo.

_La guerrera de medio tiempo, la ayudante de Mr. Braun y amiga de su hija., tú sabes, siempre anda con su bicicleta y es muy alegre, coletas y siempre vestida para hacer deporte – _Traté de describirla lo mejor posible.

_Pero la única ayudante del señor Tennouji es Kiryu-san… -_ Kurisu responde con una mueca de extrañes.

No podía creerlo, estos datos nuevos han llegado a mi cabeza, pero nada tiene sentido, ¿Cómo es que nadie la recuerda? Y ¿Qué es eso de que Moeka-san es la ayudante de Mr. Braun? Si ella estuvo aquí hasta hace poco, incluso Daru le ayudo a reparar la máquina del tiempo. Además Mayuri descubrió… que ella…

_Es verdad… -_ Después de reflexionar un corto tiempo, lo recordé. – _Suzuha es hija de Daru…_

_ Okarin, ¿Qué murmuras? – _Mayuri interrumpió mis pensamientos por un segundo, pero después me perdí de nuevo en mi mar de pensamientos.

Suzuha era capaz de viajar solamente hacia atrás en el tiempo, pero en la misma línea mundial, esta vez yo eh cambiado de líneas mundiales, por tanto, si Daru murió en esta época, no es posible que haya encontrado a su mujer y por tanto tampoco es posible que haya nacido Suzuha, a fin de cuentas también eh asesinado a otra persona, esta vez hubo dos víctimas.

Lentamente separé a Mayuri de mi – _Lo siento, tengo que pensar solo un momento –_ Y comencé a caminar.

¿Es posible reparar este error? Si mal no recuerdo aún existe el teléfono microondas, aun puedo hacer uso del D-Mail, podría revertir el daño. Pero ¿Qué pasa con la máquina del tiempo? Si no esta Daru, entonces no podemos hacer uso de SERN y su colisionador de Hadrones. Solamente queda usar el D-Mail… pero ¿Qué debería mandar? ¿Si mando un mensaje a esta línea mundial, será capaz de regresar Suzuha? ¿O podría acabar muriendo alguien más? En esta línea mundial ya ha pasado la fecha donde Mayuri muere, entonces en esta línea Mayuri podría seguir con vida, pero ¿A cuestas de Daru? ¿Realmente vale la pena cambiar una vida por otra? ¿Quién soy yo para decidirlo? ¡No soy Dios! ¡No hay forma de que pueda decidir!.. Pero mi propósito principal se ha cumplido, aunque es un precio muy grande… Daru siempre quiso ayudarme aunque no supiera el porqué de mis acciones, ¿Realmente se merece este final? En esta línea mundial tampoco nacerá Suzuha, ella también sería una víctima. ¿Qué debería hacer?...

_Kyouma… - _Detrás de mí se escucha una voz tenue, era Feiris… no Akiha Rumiho, ataviada con su uniforme escolar, esta vez ha dejado su persona de chica gato, por respeto a nuestro gran amigo. -–_Lamento la pérdida, era una gran persona. _

_ Ciertamente, aunque no merece este destino – _Poco a poco pierdo el control de mis emociones y mis arranques de ira comienzan a exhibir mis pensamientos más profundos. – _Rumiho… ¿Qué debería hacer? _

_ Kyouma… No se puede hacer algo al respecto, puedo entender tu sentimiento de culpa, en realidad puedo. No sé si lo sepas, pero eh tenido sueños, muy reales, demasiado, en el cual perdía a mi padre, fue realmente doloroso porque sabía la consecuencia, de niña en un cumpleaños él me prometió celebrarlo conmigo, pero en ese tiempo el trabajo era realmente importante para nuestro futuro, por eso tuvo que viajar ese mismo día, razón suficiente para una tonta niña para desear que nunca volviera, por suerte regresó a mí, el avión que iba a abordar sufrió un accidente y algunas personas murieron, pero en ese sueño, pude ver claramente una vida sin él, las cosas eran muy distintas a cómo eran ahora, no podía soportarlo, pero me alegra que solo sea una pesadilla… - _ La voz de Rumiho comenzaba a quebrarse – ¿_Verdad que lo es… Kyouma? – _Me dirigió una mirada que me mostraba que estaba a punto de romper en llanto, recordé que algunas personas pueden tener recuerdos de otras líneas mundiales y, no me atrevería a dañarle diciéndole una verdad que solo existe en otro universo.

_Si Rumiho, es solo una pesadilla… - _Ella también podría ser víctima del D-Mail que tanto odio, ella recuperó a su padre a través de un mensaje que ella misma mando, y por ello todo el Akihabara que yo conocía desapareció, muchas cosas pueden cambiar dependiendo del contenido del mensaje que se desee transmitir, en estos momentos es mi peor miedo.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo, esta vez me encontraba lejos del recinto que velaba a mi buen amigo, comencé a andar sin destino, simplemente me dejé devorar por mis ideas, mis pensamientos, ya no sabía qué hacer, mi cabeza daba vueltas sin parar, comencé a sentirme mareado y encontré un lugar dónde sentarme, una banca sería testigo de mi pesar y poco a poco me fui tranquilizando.

_Suzuha… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué sucederá en esta línea mundial? ¿Es esta donde el SERN dominará al mundo u ocurrirá la tercera guerra mundial? Necesito una respuesta, algún aliciente que me permita escoger mis próximos movimientos, tiene que haber una solución a este conflicto… ¿Alguien? No creo poder solucionar esto por mi cuenta ¿Hay alguien que me ayude a entender esta situación?_

_ Okarin… -_ Y allí estaba esa pequeña chica, tan madura como es, se posaba frente a mí recargándose en sus rodillas. Esa chica que con su voz, su sonrisa me alentaba a seguir adelante, esa persona tan importante para mi que me ha hecho hacer lo imposible por no perderla – _Okarin~ sé que sufres, por Daru y otras cosas, no entiendo muy bien tus pensamientos, pero puedo entender tu corazón, sé que tienes tantas dudas, como Mayushi tiene preguntas, pero no trates de hacer todo por tu cuenta, recuerda que estamos todos contigo y para ti, así como tú has estado para nosotros, por favor Okarin, no hagas nada peligroso – _Lentamente comenzó a caer sobre sus rodillas, rodearme con sus brazos ocultando mi rostro con su hombro, lentamente comencé a escuchar su sollozo, nuevamente comenzó a llorar por ambos, no pude atinar a hacer algo más que abrazarla.

_Mayushi, todo esto es mi culpa, pero no puedo hacer algo al respecto, no puedo arriesgarme a perderte otra vez._

_ Está bien Okarin, Mayushi ahora está bien. Mayushi siempre será tu rehén, eso nunca va a cambiar, siempre voy a estar a tu lado._

_ …_

_ Listo, ya está desmantelado – _Murmuré al soltar el destornillador, la herramienta que utilicé para desmembrar el último invento que hice con mi mano derecha el Super Hacker Hashida Itaru, el teléfono microondas.

_Siento que es lo mejor que podrías haber hecho Okabe –_ A mi lado se encontraba Kurisu, ella me ayudó a destruir esta máquina infernal – _Es este el final del laboratorio de inventos futuristas ¿Cierto? – _una pregunta inevitable

_Ciertamente así lo será, sin uno de sus fundadores difícilmente será posible continuar, creo que también quedará en la memoria de todos junto con Daru y Hououin Kyouma. _

_ Okabe… estás dejando morir ¿A tu mascara? – _Extrañada se quedó la chica genio, tras mi conclusión.

_Si, ya me eh decidido, seguiré hacia delante y no dejaré que algo igual vuelva a suceder en el futuro, esto debe cambiarnos a todos para bien, Daru no debió ser el sacrificio, ese era mi papel…_

_ Okabe ¿Has dicho algo? _

_ Ah… no, olvídalo – _Es un pensamiento que jamás se escapara de mi mente, y por siempre cargaré con este pecado que me eh ganado por adentrarme en los terrenos de Dios, dos muertes son debido a mi sola existencia y por ello asumí el deseo egoísta de cambiar el destino de todos, solo esta vez y nunca más. Jamás podré descansar, soy una persona hipócrita, cambié a mi mejor amigo por la chica que más quiero, y lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario, una vida por otra, un camino siniestro que nadie debería tomar, pero yo en mi idiotez logré atravesarlo, y a pesar de la experiencia y mi decisión tengo demasiado miedo para volver a retar el destino, tengo miedo de perder a alguien más…

¿_Podrás perdonarme algún día? Viejo amigo…_

* * *

Quizá no acabó de la mejor manera, pero creo que no siempre un final feliz es el mejor final, deja sensaciones más realistas, no pesimistas, pero también es una forma de disfrutar las historias. A todo aquél que le dedicó un momento de sus días para leer estas palabras muchas gracias :D espero volver a escribir pronto, claro si puedo progresar en mis escritos . _.


End file.
